Learn Your Lessons
by melodydean
Summary: A club. A flirt. Jealous Piper. SMUT.


**Hey there,**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you who followed, favorited or reviewed my previous stories or sent me those lovely pms 3 **

**It's all very appreciated! **

**You may have noticed that my fics/updates come quite irregular and I think it will stay like that. I love writing these fics and I love hearing what you think about them, but sometimes life gets in the way and sometimes I just can't seem to find the flow of a story, meaning there are several unfinished fics on my laptop that I will hopefully finish someday. However, feel free to review or pm if you have any idea/prompt or just to say hi ;)**

**To the people asking about a laylor fic - It feels kind of weird to write about real existing people, so don't expect anything like this from me, sorry!**

**Enough rambling, here you go. Enjoy!**

"Fuck you, Alex!"

Piper was fuming with rage. Her blue eyes were sparkling with fury, not just about the whole flirting situation but also the fact that Alex seemed not to see where she went wrong.

It was a Friday night and they had decided to go to a club, have a couple of drinks and maybe dance a little. Everything was fine until it wasn't. They just took a break from dancing and Piper dropped down into one of the booths while Alex was on her way to the bar for another drink. Piper closed her eyes and smiled to herself, contend with the slight exhaustion from their dancing and the knowledge that she'll go home with the most gorgeous woman on earth.

She allowed herself to dwell on those happy thoughts for a little while until she started to wonder about the whereabouts of her girlfriend.

She turned her head and searched for the tall brunette at the bar. And she did find her. Alex was standing there, talking with a cute redhead who clearly was hitting on her. Piper could see the other woman smiling at Alex, getting way too touchy for Piper's liking and coming closer to her little by little. For a moment, Piper wondered if she was drunker than she thought she was and therefore imagined things, but she actually felt pretty sober somehow. She shifted her attention from the red-haired woman to Alex, hoping to find her girlfriend rejecting her advances, making clear that she was already taken. Instead, she saw Alex laughing at something the other girl said, not showing the slightest inclination to do something about those "accidental" touches. In fact, she seemed to be rather smug about it.

Piper knew that Alex was a bombshell, everywhere they went men and women looked at her, some admiringly, some enviously. Piper also knew that Alex liked to tease and flirt and that she didn't have a lot of experience with committed relationships. She remembered very well how Alex told her that she was "new to this whole relationship thing" and that "she didn't know all the rules". And that was when she was cheating on her then-girlfriend. With Piper.

For a moment she cursed herself for being so stupid to trust Alex. How could she be sure that Alex wouldn't do it again?

But then she remembered that it was Alex who said those three precious words first and how she looked really vulnerable when Piper didn't say it back right away.

While those thoughts ran through her head she kept her eyes on the two women at the bar and when the redhead placed her hand on Alex's arm, stroking across her tattoo way too sensual and way too long, practically drooling over _her_ girlfriend, she decided it was time to disturb their little conversation. Enough was enough. Her doubts were drowned out by a burning rage and she felt her infamous temper kick in.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the bar.

"Hey honey, are you having fun?", she asked while she positioned herself next to Alex, possessively wrapping her arm around her waist, glaring at the other woman.

Alex didn't have a chance to answer as Piper continued.

"You know, I thought you wanted to get us some drinks but then I look around and see my girlfriend – that would be you in case you forgot – flirt with some cheap skank."

Her voice sounded overly sweet and Alex immediately knew she was in trouble.

The "cheap skank" huffed and was just opening her mouth to speak when Piper beat her to it.

"Oh please don't bother. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me and _my girlfriend_ alone."

The girl raised her eyebrows questioningly, then turned around and scribbled something on a napkin. When she was finished she thrust the napkin into Alex's hand and Piper was shocked to find that this woman had the audacity to hand Alex her number.

"Call me when you have enough of this drama queen", she said cockily and disappeared in the crowd.

Alex had watched the whole situation trying to figure out if she needed to apologize for something. She could definitely see that Piper was jealous and angry. But Piper should know that she wouldn't do anything with anybody else, right? She was just chatting and a little flirting wasn't that bad, was it?

Piper looked daggers at Alex and waited for her to say something, but when she finally did, it was not what she wanted to hear.

"That was a bit overdramatic, don't you think, Pipes?"

Piper's eyes went wide. She was seething.

"Fuck you, Alex!"

She turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

Alex followed her suit, trying to grab her shoulder, but Piper shrugged her off repeatedly. Outside the bar, Alex caught up with Piper and managed to make her stop and look at her.

"Piper…"

"I want to go home", was all Piper said before turning away from Alex.

Alex flagged down a cab, which they silently entered. Piper spent the ride home looking out the window, trying to calm down while Alex got more and more irritated by Piper's – in her opinion – childish behavior.

When they arrived at their apartment, Piper was determined to confront Alex again.

The two women were standing in their living room, staring at each other.

"Don't you want to say something?", Piper asked, anger still glimmering in her eyes.

"Like what? Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Because I honestly don't know what for."

"Are you fucking serious? You were going out with me and had nothing better to do than to flirt with the next best girl who throws herself at you! Do you need that in order to keep your ego as giant as it is?" Piper was yelling by now.

"Oh come on Pipes, we were just talking."

"Yeah? What did her hand say to your arm while she groped you?"

"Grope me? She looked at my tattoos and –" Alex couldn't finish as Piper interrupted her.

"She _stroked _your tattoos and I saw how she looked at you! Like she was ready to fuck you right there!"

Piper could practically see Alex's temper rising. Her girlfriend usually was the embodiment of coolness and self-control. It rarely happened that her emotions got the better of her, but now her eyes were narrowed and when she began to speak again, her voice sounded dangerously calm.

"Do you think I want to fuck her? Do you think I want to fuck anyone else but you?" She stepped closer to Piper until there were only mere inches between them.

"Because you should know that I don't. I don't want anybody else."

Alex reached out to touch Piper's cheek, but her hand was slapped away.

"Oh, it's like that now?"

"Yeah, I still don't want you to let other women touch you like that. You know, you could have told her that you have a girlfriend."

Alex suddenly flew backwards as Piper shoved her by her shoulders. She stumbled and just managed to prevent herself from falling down. But just as she stood safely again she felt Piper's hands against her shoulders again, pushing her harder until her back collided with the wall. Piper placed her hands against the wall on each side of Alex's head and continued to stare at her.

"What the hell are you doing, Piper?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I want to slap you or if I want to fuck you."

"Well, let me help me you with that decision", Alex hissed and swiftly grabbed Piper's wrists and flipped their positions, pinning Piper's hands to the wall above her head. Alex lowered her head to Piper's ear.

"I'm gonna show you that the only woman I want is you. And then I'm gonna show you again. And again", she growled.

Feeling Alex's hot breath, made Piper's skin tingle with excitement but she was not going to let Alex off the hook that easy.

Gathering her strength and jerking her hands free she shoved a surprised Alex backwards, slipped behind her and pushed her against the wall again. One of her hands gripped tightly at Alex's neck, pressing her cheek against the wall.

"I didn't say anything about _you _fucking _me._ You better stay where you are until I tell you to move", Piper commanded.

"Or what?" Alex couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by this aggressive, jealousy-driven way Piper was handling her, but her pride made it impossible for her to just give in.

Piper tightened her grip on Alex's neck before she answered.

"Or I will have to slap you after all. And be assured, I may not look like it but I can hit hard."

Piper let her free hand roam down Alex's back and continued speaking.

"So, do you want to put up a fight?"

Alex felt her body react to Piper's dominant touch and words. Though she was still annoyed about Piper's accusations, she sensed that this might turn into something quite interesting.

She shook her head, curious to find out what Piper was up to.

A shiver run down her spine when she felt Piper's breath on her ear.

"I asked you a question and I want you to answer me. Do you want to put up a fight, Alex?", Piper whispered, before she bit down on Alex's earlobe, causing her to cry out.

"No!"

"That's a wise decision."

"But don't think you'll get away with this unpunished."

Alex heard Piper chuckle softly.

"We'll see. I'm not sure if you'll be capable of any revenge when I'm done with you."

Piper's hands found the zipper of Alex's dress and pulled it down, exposing her back. She let go of her neck and noted contentedly that Alex didn't try to move. Piper quickly pulled the dress down Alex's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, doing the same with her bra afterwards. She brushed Alex's long dark hair to the side and attached her lips to her neck, sucking at it intensely. She placed her hands on Alex's stomach, letting them travel up to her breasts, where she grabbed and kneaded them.

Alex felt heat rise to her cheeks as Piper continued to squeeze her breasts. She had always liked slightly rough sex, but she'd never guessed that sweet, little Piper was capable of what she was doing right now.

Piper's mouth wandered to Alex's right shoulder where she bit down hard the same moment she pinched both her nipples between her fingers, making Alex jerk and scream out again. Piper soothed the bite mark with her tongue and gently stroked Alex's nipples, only to repeat the biting and pinching moments later. The mix of pain and pleasure made Alex's knees weak. After she repeated her actions a few times, Piper yanked down Alex's panties and guided her out of them. She couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend, who was now only wearing her black heeled boots, obediently keeping her position with her face to the wall, her quickened breathing making her shoulder rise and sink, her strong back and perfect ass right in front of her.

She placed her hands on Alex's back, stroking up and down, before she pushed her fingernails in and dragged them all the way down to her thighs, leaving red lines on her pale skin.

"Fuck, Piper!", Alex gasped, hardly able to resist the urge to turn around.

"Consider this a lesson about how you shouldn't flirt with other women", Piper hissed and let her hand smack down on Alex's ass.

Alex groaned and writhed beneath Piper's touch, her arousal reaching new heights.

Piper pressed her thigh between Alex's and kicked against her feet to get her to spread her legs. Alex quickly understood and parted her legs. Thinking about how she must look made her blush with slight embarrassment, as she usually wasn't as submissive as this, but she couldn't deny the soaring arousal taking over her body.

When Alex's legs were spread apart to Piper's liking, she slipped her hand between them and cupped Alex's pussy from behind. She immediately felt the hot wetness that had gathered there. She pressed her fingers deeper into her folds, causing Alex's breath to hitch in her throat.

"Do you like that, Alex? Do you like it when I touch you like this? Do you think anybody else can touch you as good as I can?", Piper asked while she began to slowly rub her pussy.

"No…" Alex replied with a breathy voice.

"No what? You don't like it when I touch you like this?", Piper mockingly asked, increasing the speed of her fingers between Alex's legs.

"I…I love it when you touch me like this"

"Yeah? Then tell me, how do you like this?"

Without further warning, Piper pushed two fingers in Alex's dripping opening, causing her to moan loudly at the sudden intrusion. Piper used her free hand to bend Alex forward a bit, so she had easier access to her core. Alex supported herself with her palms against the wall. Piper slowly pulled her fingers out again, before she slammed them back in and grabbed Alex's hair with her other hand, making her head fall back so she could whisper in her ear.

"I get the impression you're not so good with answering questions, Alex. I asked you how you liked this."

Alex's mind still wasn't ready to surrender to Piper completely, though her body told another story.

"Fuck you, Piper"

"Wrong answer."

Alex felt a sharp pain as Piper tugged at her hair again. All the sensations were hardly bearable – the physical pain, her decreasing, but still existent, anger about Piper's unjustified jealousy and stubbornness, giving Piper that much control over her, feeling Piper's fingers move merciless in and out of her and the fact that she was unbelievably turned on by all of this, made her head spin with desire. And she gave into it. For now.

"I love it! I love how you fuck me!", she moaned.

"I know you do…and I can feel it, too…you're so fucking wet", Piper cooed and let go of Alex's hair.

As if to emphasize her words, Piper pulled out her fingers and let them glide up and down from her pussy to the inside of Alex's thigh, leaving a trail of her juices. Before she knew it, Alex felt Piper's other hand reaching around her stomach and down to her clit, immediately applying pressure there. Piper began to rub circles around the swollen nub for a few moments, before she withdrew her fingers to let them slide through her slippery folds, teasing her opening and then returning to her clit. She repeated this several times, always making sure never to give Alex enough to make her tumble over the edge.

When she noticed how her girlfriend pressed her mouth against her upper arm, she quickly grabbed her chin and tilted her head away from her arm.

"Uh uh, I want to hear you, Alex. I want to hear every little moan, every scream", she said while she rubbed her still wet fingers across Alex's lips.

"Do you like to taste yourself?"

Alex was barely able to think straight, her whole body felt like it was on fire, burning with passion.

"Yes", she breathed.

"Then suck", Piper ordered and pushed her fingers into her mouth.

Her own taste spread on Alex's tongue as she greedily sucked on Piper's fingers. She was no longer able to keep the pleasure-filled sounds from emerging her mouth. She moaned against Piper's fingers until she withdrew them to put them back between her legs, entering her once again, adding a third finger this time. Piper filled her up deliciously and when she placed her other hand back on her clit, Alex held her breath for a few seconds, before she let it go with a ecstatic outcry. Her body and mind were overtaken by lust, she was highly aware of how Piper breathed against her skin, how she kissed, bit and sucked every part of her back and shoulders she could reach, while never faltering in working her fingers relentlessly in and on her pussy.

Piper was pleased as she listened to Alex's moans turning into desperate whimpers and seeing that she was struggling with keeping her position, indicating that she was nearing her climax.

Alex pressed her palms and forehead firmly against the wall, in need of something to sustain herself. Her body was buzzing with all the pleasurable sensations Piper unleashed in her and she knew she was maddeningly close to reaching her peak.

"I want you to come, Alex. Hard. Now!", Piper growled in her ear and with a few more thrusts she pushed Alex over the edge. Alex caught her breath and pressed her eyes closed tightly. Piper could feel Alex's pussy clamp around her fingers and her body shake with ecstasy. After seconds of silence, Alex's mouth opened to release primal sounding sounds that came from deep within her as the full impact of her orgasm hit her and nearly brought her to her knees. Piper pressed her against the wall with the weight of her own body to keep her from falling down. She still moved her fingers as good as she could to draw Alex's orgasm out as long as she could.

After what seemed like an eternity for her Alex's body slowly calmed down and Piper withdrew her fingers from her pussy and placed them on her hips instead, stroking gently. Alex turned around and collapsed to the floor, taking Piper with her.

Piper was feeling nearly high from what she just had done to Alex and a wicked grin spread across her face as she thought about the fact that Alex wouldn't have much time to recover as far as her plans were concerned.


End file.
